When Life Turns Upside Down
by firefly97
Summary: Helena was a normal teenager living in Vancouver. She was bored with the town but oddly didn't want a change. Life planned a different path. One day she found out she was adopted and her birth mother came back for her. She decided to leave Vancouver and go to Forks. A year past and her father had past away. What will she do? Will she stay with the pack or leave?
1. Characters

Hey I'm staring a new fan fiction actually it's my first. It is a twilight fan fiction so I wanted to start the characters first because I can't post anything yet because I have my mid terms coming up so I have to study, but when I finish my mid terms (next week) I will post more often. So here are the characters. BY THE WAY I don't own any of the pictures I just found them on Google. I only own the characters that I made up so obviously not the ones from the actual book Twilight.

Helena Rose Mackenzie. The main character.

hair colour: dark blonde hair to her collarbone eye colour: hazel height:5'3

Grew up with her two parents and older brother loves to sing, draw and play guitar. Her personality is also very similar to Izzy's. She loves her family more then anything on Earth. She is protective over her siblings. She is very sweet but isn't afraid to hurt you if you make her angry. (btw I've decided not to put a picture of Helena because I couldn't find one that is just right so I'll leave that put to your imagination.)

Erick Wilson: Helena's best friend since kindergarten. Secretly in love with Helena. He is very over protective over Helena but only wants what's best for her. His parents are very rich, but he doesn't act spoiled. (Not much to say about him he isn't included in the story a lot.) hair colour:light brown swooped over his forehead kinda like a Justin Bieber hair. eye colour: brown

Maggie Eliot: Another one of Helena's friends from childhood until Helena moved away. Maggie is self-centered at times and her family is rich and she is very spoiled but Helena still loves her.

hair colour: light brown to her chest eye colour:brown

Thomas George Mackenzie. (Nickname: Tommy): Helena's older brother by 2 years. He gets annoyed with Helena a lot but loves her at heart. They argued a lot as kids but get along very well now. hair colour: blond hair spiked up in the front. eye colour: greyish blue eyes

Isabella Anna Clearwater (nickname: Izzy): Harry Clearwater's niece. Lives with the Clearwater's due to her parents dying in a car accident when she was 2. Best friends with Helena. Loves to sing, and draw, and play guitar. Her nationality is Native. She is very kind and loves her friends and family and is over protective of them. She is a lot like the main character Helena. colour colour: black hair eye colour: brown eyes height 5'4

Joey Anderson: Helena's friend from Forks. Half Native on his dad's side. Never met his dad. Also a werewolf just like Izzy and Helena. Very sarcastic and a big flirt. He is always hyper and has ADHD. hair colour: blonde longish over his forehead eye colour: green

Skylar Palmer (nickname Skye): Lives with both her parents and is also half native on her dad's side. Her parents named her after her gorgeous blue eyes. She is very sweet and wouldn't hurt a fly. (ALSO A WEREWOLF) hair colour: brown very curly up to her stomach eye colour: blue eyes reason for her name.

Caleb Daniels: Lives with Joey because his mom left him and he never knew his dad. He is very sarcastic and acts tough all the time, but when he hangs out with his friends he's nice and likes to goof around. At school he acts like a bad ass and gets in trouble a lot for starting fights. He gets a lot of attention from girls.(ALSO A WEREWOLF) hiar colour: blonde short spiked up to the front eye colour: green

THE REST OF THE CHARACTERS ARE FROM TWILIGHT SO JUST IMAGINE THEM LIKE THE CHARACTERS IN THE BOOK.

I AM VERY ANGRY THAT I CAN'T UPLOAD PHOTOS TO SHOW YOU GUYS HOE THE LOOK LIKE!


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey so this is the first chapter! I am very sorry about any grammar or spelling mistakes! Hope you like it!**

My life is boring... There is absolutely nothing to do is this small town. I live in Vancouver, Canada. I go to small school that bores me to tears every damn day, and go straight home after because there is simply nothing to do. There are the certain things I do love though. My family of course and my best friends Maggie and Erick who I wouldn't trade for the world. Sure it's boring here and I would almost kill for some excitement, I wouldn't trade my life here, for anything.

My names Helena Rose Mackenzie. Most people call me Lena though. Another regular day as any other in my boring life. I get up at 6:30 get dressed in my uniform and put my dark blond hair up in a ponytail. I put on my contacts and put on some eyeliner and mascara to make my hazel eyes stand out a bit more. My eyes are really the only feature that I actually like about my body. I like the way the color never says the same. Some days there just brown, some days there just green and some days the turn gold. I was finally satisfied with my look and I went downstairs to eat breakfast… Cereal yum!... The only food we have left because my older brother ate everything in the fridge. Joy.

"Why is there never any food?" my older brother says looking into the fridge.

"Maybe cause you ate it all" I say annoyed. There was never any food in the house and if a miracle was sent from God, and there was, my brother would eat it in seconds.

"Ha ha ha very funny now eat faster or we're going to be late" he says as he sits down practically inhaling his cereal.

Looking up at my brother I can see why all the girls at school like him. My brother is two years older then me, with blonde hair that almost looks bleached and blue eyes that are almost look grey. His skin is almost like a blank sheet of paper but it suited him in a way.

"Stop staring at my striking good looks and hurry up and eat Helena". I rolled my eyes.

Of course my brother is already done eating and I'm barely half way done my cereal. I finish and head to the car. As I open the car door I can hear the rap blasting from his car.

"Tommy can you pleaseeee change the station," I almost beg. "Nope" he said popping the p dramatically. "Get in the car!" he yelled over the music. I quickly get in the car and slam the door shut.

When we finally get to school, I walk down the hallway to my locker. I hated my locker this year. It was right in the middle so I had to push through everyone just to open it, to take my books out. Tommy always worries about us getting to school late but usually were there early. Which was good because it gave me enough time to get my books before everyone crammed into the hallway.

"HELENA!" I hear a certain male voice scream from the top of his lunges. Out of no were I fall to the ground.

"Jesus, Erick can please not tackle me for once!" I can feel his weight on my body as he slowly gets up.

I've known Erick since I was 5 years old. The first day of kindergarten he sat by me and we fit like two puzzle pieces. Now even in grade 10 we still don't go a day without talking.  
*Flashback*  
I remember sitting by myself at one of the tables with a stack of books I was wearing my favorite blue dress with my hair in braids and my big glasses on my face. I always loved reading every since my mom taught me. "Hi" I look up from the book and see a boy with a big smile on his face and short brown hair spiked up. "Your really pretty! You want to be friends." I wasn't really good at making friends I always just liked being by myself. "Sure, I'd love to." I said with a big smile on my face. Ever since then Erick and me were inseparable. Our parents became really close too and turned out Erick didn't live far from me so we hung out all the time.  
*end of flashback*

He pulls me into a hug. "Well I'm just excited to see you that's all" he lets go of me and we walk together to homeroom.

"So how was your summer?" He asks like he actually thinks something new happened.

"Absolutely nothing. Just like always. What about you? How was Hawaii?" Erick always gets to travel all over the world with his parents. His dad was rich and worked for a big law firm, so Erick got pretty much everything.

"It was great! I had lots of fun, I wish you could have come though." He said as he draped his arm on my shoulder.

"I do too, but you know the money is tight for me family now." I said why looking at the floor.

"And I couldn't let your parents pay for my ticket, I'd feel guilty."

"Yea, yea I know lets get to homeroom." Erick said walking a bit quicker down the hallway.

When we got to home we saw my other most amazing friend in the whole world. "MAGGIEEE!"

"LENAAAA!" We both scream and run to each other giving each other a big hug.

" I missed you!" We both said in unison.

Just like Erick, Maggie is rich too which means she went on an expensive trip to Cuba of course. Before I could ask her how her trip was the bell rang and our teacher walked in.

"Class sit down so I can take attendance and no talking!"

Maggie can be…. How do I saw this nicely…. Um self-centered at times. Since she's rich her parents spoil her a lot but it doesn't matter to me. I love Maggie just the way she is. I couldn't have asked for a better friend.

As she went through each name I sat with Maggie whispering. "So how was Cuba?" I said as quiet as possible.

"Amazing! And the guys are like super cute! We have to go together one day!"

"Yea if I could ever afford it." I rolled my eyes at her.

We started talking and comparing our schedules.

"Pisst!" "Pisst" I turn around to see Erick with a grin spread from ear to ear. " Lena, Maggie... You wanna skip today." Maggie and I look straight at each other and start smiling.

As Maggie, Erick and I walk straight out of the school and head toward the path through the forest. Maggie and Erick start talking about there trips and I stay quiet because I had nothing to share on that topic.

We finally get to our hiding spot. Years ago while we were walking to Maggie's house after school Erick decided to take a short cut. We ended up at this small lake with a dock that is just amazing, and we realized it was in the middle of nowhere so no one ever came there. It was a perfectly. The lake was clear blue with water lilies and tiny fish swimming around in it. The dock was long and wooden. We guessed it was built for jumping off of to go swimming, well if it wasn't that's what we used it for.

We spend the rest of the day at our spot just having fun and for the first time I wanted my life to just freeze and stay like this forever. I wanted to stay with my two best friends in the one place I love and have fun. To not have to worry about my family or school or anything. But I knew it would never last I had to go home at some point. It was about 3 o'clock when Erick decided we should start going home. We all walk back to school and bus home.

Maggie gets off the bus first because she doesn't live far from school.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow" she said giving us both hugs and got off the bus.

" So movie night tonight?" Erick asked turning his head to me.

"Of course we never miss movie nights" I smiled. Erick and I hung out every Friday as kids because Erick's mom worked late so he would always come to my house. As we got older we got so used to hanging out on Fridays, that we just made it movie night.

"I'll just go home and drop off my bag and then I'll come over." I looked at him and smiled. I honestly don't know what I would do without Erick.

I got off the bus and started walking home. When I walked by my house I noticed a car that was not my dad's was parked outside. I walked in and she a woman sitting at the table drinking tea. She had dark blonde hair just like mine just her hair was a curlier, and beautiful green eyes. She was gorgeous.

"Mom, Dad?" I asked staring at the woman oddly. I felt like I've seen her before. Like I've met her before. My mom walks to the door where I was standing.

"Hi, sweetheart how are you?" Something was wrong my mother never called me sweetheart unless she wanted something was wrong.

"Mom what's going on? Mom who is this?"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I stared at my mom

"Mom... Who is this? What's going on?"

"Sweetheart why don't you sit down. We ... We need to have a talk." She stuttered.

I walked to the table and sat down.

"Wow, you've grown a lot since I last saw you! Your gorgeous." The lady said to me.

"Well last time you saw her she was 3 and she's 14 almost 15 now." My mother said she looked angry. And the one thing I know about my mother is that she never gets angry.

A second later my father walked through the door. "Julie, I'm home!"

And right when he looked up he had draggers in his eyes. "YOU! What The Hell ARE YOU DOING HERE! How dare you show up after 11 years!" And a thing about my dad he hardly ever yells.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on!?" I practically yell but no one listened to me. The acted as if I wasn't even there. One thing that bugs me more then anything on this earth is when people ignore me.

"Can everyone please sit down! And we can all have a nice conversation about this! Please Daniel, come sit down at the dinner table" my father walks to the table and sits beside my mother.

"Now Dory please explain to Daniel why you've come." My mother looks straight at the woman who apparently is named Dory. There is a long awkward pause.

"I think my lovely brother already knows why I'm here... We had a agreement!" Dory looks at my father and his face turns red with anger. This is my aunty Dory? That's where I've heard that name! My father had an argument with my mother one time and he mentioned her name.

*Flashback*  
I remember it was when Erick and I stayed past curfew again, and when I got home my parents were really mad.

My father took my side and that's when the argument started. "Julie, it was one time she was just having fun! And she was safe! She had Erick with her to protect her its alright! She won't do it again!" My father tried to reason with my mother but what they didn't know is I was at the top of the stairs listening.

"Daniel it is not alright, we can't let it go this time! What if something happened to her!"

"But nothing did!" My father interrupted.

"You need to stop Julie! She's a teenager! Remember when we were teenagers!"

"But don't forget Daniel, she's not going to be our little teenager forever! Dory will come to get her one day and we'll have to let go!"

My father looked at my mother with such pain in his eyes. "She's not taking her away from her deal or no deal! We raised Helena and I am never letting her go!"  
*end of flashback*

For a while I was curious on what that meant. But after a while I forgot about it.

"I don't care about some stupid deal we made 14 years ago Dory! We raised her she is ours! I am not letting her go now!" My father stood up yelling. And my mother was close to tears.

"CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT DEAL? WHAT IS GOING ON!" I yelled.

"Go on Daniel tell her!" My aunt stood there with a straight face.

I was expecting my father to speak but instead it was my mother. "Sweetheart you need to know something first! Me and your father love you more then anything"

"Of course I know that." Now I was scared, what is this big agreement, what is this secret my parents are keeping.

My mother started. "When you were born me and your father made an agreement, to take care of you and make you part of this family as much as possible." Tears were running down my mothers face. "But when the time came we would have to give you back."

My mother didn't meet my gaze. "What do you mean give me back!" I almost screamed.

"This is pointless she's not leaving!" My father said.

"LET HER FINISH!" I yelled at my father. This was the first time I yelled at my father. He looked up at me in shock. A couple seconds later he began passing again.

"Sweetheart, you're... You're not exactly our daughter. Dory is your birth mother and we made a promise to her that when she came back, she would be able to make you her daughter again." I stood there in almost in tears.

"What?" I looked at my mother and father... Or the people who I thought were my mother and father.

"Are you saying I'm not yours? That I'm not your daughter!" At that moment I felt my heart break my whole life was a life!

"No, honey we loved you and your not going anywhere I promise." My father came and tried my hug me but I stepped back.

"You've been lying to me for 14 years! This is not your choice anymore! You can't make me stay! And you were the one who always said that you keep your promises no matter how hard they are!" My father was crying now.

My whole life has just shattered. "You don't get the choice to keep me or not! I'm not an object! And after today you don't deserve to keep me! You lied to me for 14 years!"

I stood there thinking on how different my life would be if I left. I would have to leave Maggie but more importantly Erick. My rock the one person I couldn't live without. But I have to leave I can't stay here knowing that everything is a lie and knowing that I should be with my real mom.

"Daniel, I think would should let her decide" Dory stood up slowly. "Shut up!" my father turned to his sister. You could see the hatred in his eyes.

I forgot that she was even there. I realize so many things I didn't before. How I don't look anything like my mom or my dad and how my brother doesn't look like me.

"Honey do you want to stay or leave with your mother?" My dad looked straight me with tears in his eyes.

"I don't know!" I said right before I ran out the door.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

All I could do was run. I just kept running until I was out of breath and realized I didn't know where I was going. But I just kept going until I reached our hiding spot in the woods. I sat there crying for about an hour. All I could think about was my choice. I had to choose between my family and my life here, and my birth mother who never had a chance to have me.

I didn't know what to do. If I leave I have to leave Erick and Maggie my two best friends who I can't live without. Both my so-called "parents" and my brother Tommy. I know Tommy and I don't always get along but I love him. He's one of my best friends too and I just found out he's actually my cousin.

My head started to spin. My whole life has been a lie. Suddenly I hear a twig break behind me that interrupts my thought. I turn to see Erick.

"My god, Lena there you are! I've been looking everywhere for you! Your parents are freaking out! What happened? I came by your house when you didn't show up for movie night so I went over and everyone in your house was crying! Why are you crying?" Erick was rambling, just like he always did when he freaked out.

"How did you find me?" I said trying to whip my tears. At this point he came and sat with me on the dock.

"I came by your house to see what was taking so long and your mom said you took off, and knowing you and how much you love this place, I knew where you would be." There was a long silence.

"What happened?" He said breaking the silence. I really didn't want to talk about it but I tell Erick everything.

"My parents told me that I was adopted today!" I started to cry again.

"What?!" He yelled so loud you could probably hear him from a mile away.

"Will you be quiet! I've heard enough yelling today!" I said hitting his arm. I explained the whole story to him.

"What are you going to do?" He stared at me.

"I don't know Erick I wanna go with my real mom but I'm scared to leave." I said crying again.

"You want me to be honest?"

"Of course" Now I was leaning my head on Erick shoulder and he was hugging me.

"I think you should go with your birth mom. Even though she left you "

"What? Why?" I was confused I thought Erick wouldn't want me to leave.

"Well, because, she may not have a good enough reason for leaving you, but she wants you now doesn't she? And your parents had you for 14 years you should give your real mom a chance to get to know you too. And its not like you're leaving forever. You can always visit." Erick was right. Damn him and his logic. I look at Erick and see his about to cry.

"I know you're right, I'm just scared and I'll miss you and Maggie to much!"

"I'll miss you too Lena and you better visit! And you better not god damn think for a second that I'm not going to visit you, or stop calling, or texting you!"

"Yea of course Erick! I can't live without you!"

"Well I can't either! Now we should go back to your house." We both get up and walk back to my house and half way through Erick piggybacks me just like when we were 5. I don't think I'll ever forget that.

**Sorry this chapters a bit shorter then the other ones. Hope you like it though! Please comment and review!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Erick drops me off at my house and stops before my front door. "What are you doing?" I look at him puzzled.

"Lena I think you should talk to your parents by yourself." He doesn't look me instead he looks at the floor.

"What? Erick! I can't do this without you!" Erick comes up to me kisses me on the forehead.

"Yes, you can." He pulls me into a long hug.

"Can you please call Maggie and tell her what's going on." I ask him while pulling away.

"Of course I will. Goodnight. I uh.. Will see you tomorrow." I watch Erick walk away before I walk into my house.

I close the door and look up to see my mother, my father, and Dory all looking at me. My mother comes and hugs me.

"Your mother and I have decided." My father starts.

"That's nice but this isn't your decision... It's my life and I'm the one who will have to live with this choice not you." I said to my father and I could see the pain in his eyes.

"I decided to go with my mother." This time I looked up at my mom, my real mom.

"What?" I hear my father yell. "After all we've done for you? We raised you made you apart of this family! Is that not good enough for you!" He screams.

Suddenly I hear footsteps I look and see Tommy at the bottom of the stairs. "What's going on down here? Dad why don't you yell louder I don't think China heard you yet!" Oh Tommy and his sarcasm, one of the things I loved about him. I suddenly wonder did Tommy know about all this?

"I decided to go with my real mom." I state.

"Oh ok, if that's what you want I support your decision." Tommy said. Tommy comes and hugs me. I'm going to miss my brother.

"No Tommy how could you say that!" My father yells.

"Dad, we've had her for 14 years! That's better then not having her at all! Sure, I'm going to miss her just as much as you are but we've got to let go! You're the one you made the promise in the first place. A deals a deal." Tommy was right and father knew he was but my father had a hard time admitting it. I go up to my father and give him a hug.

"I promise I'll visit often." I said.

"I just don't want to let my baby girl go." My father said choking on his tears.

"I know but its for the best." I said letting go.

I turned to Dory and said, "I have some conditions though."

"Sure hun anything you want, just name it." She said with a smile on her face.

"I'm not changing my last name." That was my first thing I want to keep it as a reminder that I'm still apart of this family as well.

"Sure, anything else?"

"I want to visit a lot... And I need one week before I leave so I can say goodbye to my friends." I can't believe I'm really doing this.

"Sure we'll leave Saturday morning."

"Ok..." I look at Dory and give her a hug the first hug of many.

"I love you so much and I'm so happy you're coming home with me!" She whispered in my ear and kissed the top of my head.

"I'm going to bed I'm tired. It's been a long day." I said I kissed both my parents on the cheek and went to bed.

That night I had trouble sleeping. I had to many thoughts in my head. What if I don't make any friends? What if I don't like it there? I got up and did something that I haven't done since I was 8. I walked down the hallway and opened the door to Tommy's room.

"Tommy..." I try to wake him up.

"Tommmyyyy" waking him up is more difficult then I remember.

"Thomas George Mackenzie!" I yell in a whisper.

"WHAT HUH?!" He finally wakes up.

"I can't sleep." I look at him for a couple seconds.

"Fine get under the covers." I cuddle up to my brother.

"I'm only letting you because you're actually leaving next week." If I didn't know better my brother was actually sad I was leaving. Looking back on my childhood I feel bad that we wasted so much time arguing over small stuff, like the TV remote or who took the last cookie.

"Tommy?"

"Yea?"

"I'm scared of leaving? What if I don't like it there?" There was a pause.

"You can always come back you know. Even if dad doesn't allow it you can always come back." There was another pause.

"I'm going to miss everyone."

"Well everyone is going to miss you too... Even me." Tommy was right even if I don't like it there I could always come back. But I realize this is going to be the saddest week of my life.

It's going to be hard saying goodbye. No matter what though, I know that even though Tommy is technically my cousin I will always consider him my brother. I cuddle up to Tommy and finally fall asleep dreading the next week.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

On Monday I finally get up and get dressed for school like any other day. Just this time I go downstairs and I smell bacon! Mmmm Bacon my favorite breakfast of all times. If love had a smell it would be bacon! My brother Tommy makes the best bacon.

"TOMMY YOU DIDN'T!" I yell running to the kitchen until I hear a voice behind me.

"Actually I really _didn't_" Tommy was right behind me fixing his uniform in the mirror. I walk over to the kitchen and see Dory my mom.

"Hi hun, I made breakfast for you, and my gorgeous nephew. My lord you look just like Daniel! Your mom told me bacon was your favorite. So eat up. Tommy come eat!" Dory said in a cheerful voice.

"Oh, thank you. That's very thoughtful." I said smiling

"My pleasure hun! And I'm really happy your coming home... Oh and another thing would you like me to drive you to school?"

"No that's ok, Tommy is going to drive me." I said with a mouth full of bacon and eggs.

"Oh ok."

By that time I ate all my bacon and eggs and waited for Tommy to finish.

"I'm going to wait in the car." I said before walking out the door.

When I arrived to school I didn't hear anyone yelling my name, which was weird. Normally I could hear Erick screaming at the top of his lunges. But today all I heard was a simple "hey" Erick looked upset.

"What's wrong?" I said concerned.

"Oh nothing, you know my best friend since I could remember is moving away and I'll be stuck here in this boring town for the rest of my life. Nothing much." Erick was really upset that I was leaving.

"Did you tell Maggie?" I asked.

"Yes and she's pissed" He said looking straight at me.

"Oh..." We walk into homeroom and the first thing I hear is

"IS IT TRUE? ARE YOU FUCKING LEAVING ME!?" I see Maggie. Her face all red and angry.

"Yea everything Erick told you is true. I only have this week left." I told her.

"WHAT THE HELL LENA! HOW CAN YOU JUST LEAVE US LIKE THAT! WHAT ABOUT ME HELENA! DID YOU THINK HOW THIS WAS GOING TO EFFECT _ME_?" Oh Maggie always putting others before her. She could be mother Teresa. If you didn't realize that was the sarcasm I'm known for. How can Maggie blame me for this?

"Because Maggie, I don't want to live a lie! I want my real parents! Which you would know nothing about because you have everything! How could you say that to me? Why can't you be a good friend for once and be there for me!" I didn't mean that at all, but I was angry at everything. I'm so confused with my life at the moment and she's blaming me for leaving. This is exactly what I needed a big fight with Maggie the week before I leave.

"Hey both of you calm down. Maggie she's right ok? Can we all just forget this and have our last week together in peace." Erick says talking some sense into Maggie.

"Whatever.." That's all she says before the bell rings and she sits down.

The whole week was awful. I have one day left. It's movie night. The last movie night I'll ever have. We decided on watching my favorite movie. The Breakfast Club. Maggie and Erick are sleeping over and I'll have to say good-bye to them tomorrow morning. The good news is Maggie finally cooled down but she's still upset that I'm leaving. They both fall asleep around midnight but I couldn't sleep again. So I went to Tommy's room and fall asleep cuddling with my brother for the last time.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Saying goodbye was the hardest thing to do.

The first person that pulled me into a hug was Maggie. "Promise to visit?" She said trying not to cry.

"Of course."

She let go of me and then my brother comes and hugs me "Even though your my cousin now, I still think of you as a brother."

He doesn't say anything at first. Just 3 simple words. "I love you."

"I love you too." Then my mother joins in on the hug.

"I'm hoping this won't be the last time I get to hug both my babies at the same time." Usually me and my brother would try to find a way out of my moms hugs but this time I wanted to hug them as long as possible.

Then I hugged Erick. This was the worst goodbye yet. Before I could even say anything I started to cry and I couldn't stop I just ran into his arms.

"I'm sorry I'm leaving. I don't know what I'm going to do without you!" I said. There was a silent pause.

"I'm going to call you every day I don't care where I am or what I'm doing if you call I will pick up. Please visit soon!" He whispered kissing my forehead.

"I promise I will." I let go and go to my father to hug him.

But he doesn't hug me back or say anything. He just turns away coldly. I thought Erick's goodbye was the worst, I was wrong not saying goodbye to my dad was the worst feeling on the planet.

My mother just looked at him. Pulled me into another hug and said, "I'm sorry. He's just... upset he loves you just as much as I do sweetheart. I love you and don't ever forget that! And come visit as soon as possible!"

I let go of my mom and look back at my friends. My two best friends in the whole world. I hug them both at the same time I like we did as kids.

"Oh WE ALMOST FORGOT!" I hear Maggie practically yell.

"This is for you... So you'll never forget me and Erick." I open the bag and hold a picture frame of my seventh birthday the day Erick, Maggie and I became best friends. And I also pull out a photo album and inside was written 'for the greatest person ever Helena Rose Mackenzie' my tears fell on the page as I turn it to see the book filled with pictures of us. I pull them into another hug hopefully not my last.

"I love you guys. I couldn't ask for better friends." I say to them

"We know. We love you too," Erick says for the both of them. Even though I really didn't want to I had to let go and I walked to the car and got in seeing Dory with a sad smile.

"I know it's hard." I looked out the window-waving goodbye to my family and my two best friends and I started a new life.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"So where are we going?" I asked my new mother.

"Forks, Washington. Well in Forks… We live on a reservation called La Push" I remember learning about it in school. It was a fairly small town around 5 hour drive away from Vancouver.

"Mom...? Why did you leave me in the first place?" It's the question I've been dying to know the answer to.

"Well when I gave birth to you, your father and I couldn't afford to take care of you. Hun, we really wanted to, trust me the hardest thing I ever did was give you up to my half brother, but I had to." It went silent.

"Your father and I traveled a lot back then so I made a deal with my brother because I knew I would come back for you... I just wanted you to have a normal childhood... Do you understand?"

"Yea it makes sense, I'm not mad." I say to her and I really meant it. If my mom was lying and didn't want me she would have never came back. I asked her a bunch of questions during the ride and she asked me some like hobbies and what I like or dislike. I actually had a lot of fun.

"What about my father?" I asked. She smiled.

"Well your father is a great man he's excited to see you again. His name is Jason." I was nervous to meet my father to be honest.

"What is my nationality? Is it the same as before?" My next question.

"Well its a bit different. Your father is native. But I'm still Polish." That was a surprise. By my looks I wouldn't have guessed Native. I mean I'm not tan at all and my hair is dirty blonde.

"There is also something I need to tell you its sort of a legend that your father tells. It's a native story. If you like I could tell it to you?"

"Sure" I was naturally curious about my background.

My mother told me the story about cold ones and the descendent of wolves. After she finished I was curious on why she told me.

"Mum.. Why is that story so important?" She looked at me before she spoke.

"Well what if I would say those stories are real?"

"I'd say your crazy" those stories can't be real, werewolves, vampires that's impossible.

There just stories aren't they?

"Well that's what I thought you would say but that's enough for now your father will explain more when we get home." I told my mom more about myself how I like to read, draw and most of all sing. How I love to play guitar and how I love snow and to swim. And how my favorite food is mangos.

"Well the singing part make sense you get that from me and your father. I'm a music teacher and also a fashion stylist, and your father works at a business company but he loves to sing. Its one of the things I love about him." After 5 hours we finally got to forks. It's a lot like Vancouver but smaller but it rains just as much.

We finally arrived at a decent sized house about the same size as the one in Vancouver and a tall native man around 6 feet tall walked outside as we parked. I'm going to take a wild guess and say that's my dad. He came and pulled me into a big hug and lifted me off the ground.

"My lord your just as beautiful as your mother." I smiled and I blushed.

"Thank you!"

" Looks like she has my smile though. Now come inside I want to show you your room I'll bring your stuff upstairs." I want inside and walk up the first flight of stairs and see the first bathroom straight ahead, as I turn right I see the living room the dining room and the kitchen.

I walk up the second flight of stairs and I see the second bathroom to my left and beside it the master bedroom which I'm guessing is my parents and then 2 more bedrooms to my left the first is a bedroom with light blue walls a royal blue twin size bed that is neatly made. On the wall by the door is a wooden desk and beside it a bookshelf. On the farthest wall is a large window that looks out to the ocean, which is beautiful. And lastly the other wall is a built in closet.

"Do you like it?" I hear my mother behind me.

"Yes its perfect!" I say.

"Good cause its yours." She said with a smile wait to you see the other room. The room beside it is not what I expected. It was a room full of books. It was a huge library and in the middle was a desk and a beautiful black piano.

"Wow" was the only thing I could say.

"Your other mother told me the type of books you like so I told Jason to buy them and put them in." My mother said.

"You really didn't have to. But thank you sooo much this is amazing." I hugged my mom.

"I also wanted to teach you piano if you like." She asked and I could see how excited she was.

"Yes I'd love to learn." I said.

"But first can I unpack and call my friends."

"Oh that reminds me I have another present for you." Dory goes to the other room and gets a bag that is neatly wrapped with tissue paper. I open it quickly with excitement. Inside I find a new iPhone and a laptop.

"MY LORD YOU ARE THE BEAT HUMAN BEING ON THE PLANET!" I hug my mom like there is no tomorrow.

"Well I see you like it and you can go online and tell your friends your new number and Skype with them tonight. We also have guests for dinner which is in 2 hours so I need to start cooking." My dad brings all my things upstairs and I start to unpack. 2 hours later I'm half way done unpacking and I hear the doorbell. I make my way downstairs and help my mother cook.

"So who's coming over?" I asked my mother.

"A friend of your fathers and mine his name is Billy Black and he has a son a year older then you named Jacob. You met them when you were about 3 so you don't remember probably." As they walk upstairs I realize I do remember the man in a wheel chair but I don't remember his son.

"Hi, you must be Helena. It is so good to see you and your right Jason she does look like her mother."

"Hi" then the tall boy with long hair comes up and shakes my hand "you must be Jacob."

"Yup that's me." We start eating dinner and I make small talk with Jake and realize we have a lot in common and he was really funny. He kind of reminds me of Erick and a bit of Tommy also. I have a feeling we are going to be good friends. When dinner is over my father said he wanted to tell me a story. I was hoping he could shed some light on what my mom said in the car. He did he told the story again and said something I was not expecting

"Helena, I'm a werewolf."

WHAT THE FUCK!


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

"Huh?" Was all I could say.

"I am a werewolf and so is Billy and Jacob that is why I asked them to come today." He said and they looked at me like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"So what's mom?"

"Well your mother is half human." Oh ok…. Wait did he just say Half?

"What? What's the other half" I stared at him for a long time. This Is Insane.

"She's also half vampire." Wait what? This is so weird.

"Helena, you must understand you very special. Your the first child who is part werewolf, part human, and part vampire." I am a what? What is going on this is not happening.

"Prove it." After we all end up in my back yard and the next thing I know my father has turned into a giant fucking wolf!

"Ok. This is gonna take a while to get used to." I am a werewolf. And if that's not bad enough I'm also a vampire. My mother explained to me how she only drinks animal blood, which makes her safe, but she doesn't hunt often because she's only half vampire. Also since I'm part human I eat normal food. My father taught me how to phase and control it. Now I see how this is also kind of cool. Wolves are my favorite animals so it's kinda awesome. I had a temper since I was a kid, which is going to make this change harder. I really need to control my anger now. Jake apparently hasn't gone through his phase yet though.

That night I finished unpacking and went on Skype and talked to my friends.

"Heeeey" I heard Erick and Maggie say.

"Hi guys." "Soo what's it like there?" I knew I couldn't tell them about being a wolf that would just be weird and they wouldn't believe me.

"It's great actually! I made a friend today and I unpacked." We talked till it was 11 and I started getting tired. I decided to go to sleep. For once sleep came easily.

The next morning I got up to the smell of pancakes. Yumm. I walked downstairs in my comfy pjs and my mother already had my breakfast ready. She hands me a plate of pancakes and bacon.

"Good morning" she says in a singsong voice.

"Morning." I sit at the table eating my pancakes and having orange juice. I Love Breakfast.

"So I have to drop by work today for a couple hours and your father already left for work, but my good friends niece said she would come by and introduce herself she's your age."

My mother said while she was rushing to finish her breakfast.

"Oh ok."

"She'll be here right about..." The doorbell rings

"Now" my mother puts her dish in the sink kisses the top of my head.

"Love you I'll be back soon." As soon as my mother walks out I see a pretty native girl with long black hair standing by the stairs.

"Hi! My names Isabella Clearwater. But most people call me Izzy." She said shaking my hand.

"Hi I'm Helena but call me Lena." And at that moment I met my first best friend from Forks. Izzy was great she told me how she lives with her aunt and cousins. But she only lives with her aunt; uncle and cousin Leah for now cause her cousin Seth is in boarding school. And Izzy likes the same things as me and lives near by so we can hang out all the time. After a couple hours, my mother returns and Izzy has to leave. I say goodbye to her and she said she'd come by so we could walk to school together tomorrow. Apparently were going to the same school on the reserve. Also it turns out Izzy is also a werewolf like me.

Which I found out my father used to be Alpha before Sam Uley was. I never met the pack but heard a lot about them. But what's awesome is now I have a friend who is the same as me and I don't have to keep my secret from my friend.


	10. Chapter 9 part 1

**CHRISTMAS SPECIAL PART 1! HOPE YOU LIKE IT: **

Today was one of the most glorious days of the year. CHRISTMAS! I've been in La Push for a couple months now and I really like it here. My mom was making Christmas dinner for tonight because we were having guests.

"Dad who's coming over today?" I asked grinning I was super excited for my first Christmas here.

"Well quite a bit of people actually." He says handing me another ornament. Back at home decorating the tree was always my favorite part. The Christmas spirit filled my body whenever I was decorating the tree and singing Christmas carols while I was doing it. This year my dad and I were decorating it together which made me happy. I loved my dad. The last couple months I've become really close with him.

"Well Billy and Jacob are coming as well as Quil's, Embry's, and Izzy's families". He finished with a smile. Yay I've only met Quil and Embry once before but they're great. There also Jakes best friends, which is actually how I met them. Jake was one of my close friends now too along with Izzy and her cousin Leah. Leah never bothers to hang out with Izzy and I but she's great. My father started humming silent night. I joined in with words after I realized what song it was.

_Silent night, Holy night _

_All is calm, All is bright_

_Round yon virgin Mother and Child_. At this point my father started harmonizing with me.

_Holy infant so tender and mild_

_Sleep in heavenly peace _

_Sleep in heavenly peace._

My father also had a lovely voice. He always loved it when my mom and I sang for him. When we were finished singing I heard clapping behind me. I turned around to see Jacob and Billy.

"Jake!" I ran straight into his arms.

"Your early." I said being embraced into his strong arms and being lifted off the ground.

"Yea we thought you would need some help setting up." He said letting go of me. I looked straight at him. Jake was like a brother to me. I wouldn't change a single thing about him. Not even his long black hair. There was a loud bang coming from the kitchen. My mother had dropped a pot. As always when guests come over my mother was freaking out. I turned back to my father who gave the last ornament to me to put onto the tree. I found an empty branch to put it on. Then I heard another bang.

"Dad, I'm going to go help mom." I said covering my ears because of another pot my mother had dropped.

"Yea I think you should." He said with a laugh as I walked to the kitchen to help my mom.

"Hey need help?" I asked putting my hands in my pockets.

"Oh yes thank god!" She said relaxing more. I really loved how gorgeous my mom was. I hoped I look like her when I become older. I wanted the same long dark blonde hair that she has. I wanted the loose curls that framed her perfect face perfectly. Most of all I wanted the one thing I could get. Her piercing green eyes. Mine were hazel that was ok too I guess. But I loved my mother's eyes. I started to cut vegetables to help her. After a while I started to bake. Its what I was best at. I was getting bored from cooking and I had an Idea that would be a bit fun but quiet messy.

"Hey mom" I turned to her.

"Yea hun" she turned facing me. I flicked flour at my moms face and started to laugh. She froze and gasped. Her jaw was dropped for a second.

"Oh you're soo going to get it!" She said putting her hand in the flour as I ran away from her.

She turned around with flour in her hand and a hand behind her back. She flicked flour at my face. I closed my eyes and made a face that looked like I just ate something sour. My mom started to laugh but she didn't know I had more flour behind my back. I flicked more at her. Then my mother moved her hand from behind her back and she held an egg.

"Oh no!" I yelled. "Come on that's not fair!" I almost screamed.

She broke the egg on top of my hand and started laughing. That's when the food fight began. After a couple minutes my father walked into the kitchen laughing.

"What is going on with you too?" He said in between laughs. My mom and I burst out laughing.

"Look at you!" I pointed to my mom and started to laugh.

"Have you seen your self lately?" She pointed to me and laughed as well. We looked at the full sized mirror in the corner of the kitchen and laughed harder. I laughed so hard I fell to the ground. My mother and I were covered head to toe in flour. There was not an inch of us that was not white.

"I am going to take a shower," I stated before walking up the stairs. My mom and dad went back to cooking and cleaning up. Before I went up the stairs I turned to see my mom and dad goofing off in the kitchen.

"Come on just one kiss!" My mom said inching closer to my father.

"No way you're all dirty!" He laughed. They chased each other around the kitchen until my dad kissed my mom. That never would happen in Vancouver. I hope one day I'll find someone who loves me the way my dad loves my mom.


	11. Chapter 9 part 2

Christmas Special Part 2:

I went to go take a shower. After I finished I blow dried my hair and went to my room to change. I looked on my bed to see my mom was laying down what I should wear. She knew how long it took me to figure out. She was picking out my shoes from my closet when I walked in. She had already taken a shower done up her hair in a bun with 2 curls left hanging. She had her makeup done as well. She was beautiful. A great thing also about my mom is she had a great sense of style. She was wearing a long royal blue dress and she picked out a dress for me to wear as well. It was pretty. The top half was spaghetti strapped. It was white on the top and had a heart neckline. On the bottom it was a high low hem cut style that was hot pink almost red. I started to change into it when my mother yelled.

"I found them!" She lifted the perfect black strap heels to go with them. I put them on as well and started doing my hair. I was really bad at doing hair and my mom saw I was struggling.

"Here let me help you." She said walking over to me. She did my hair in loose curls just how I wanted them in the matter of seconds. "

Thanks." I said with a smile.

"I can do your makeup as well?" My mom loved playing dress up with me. That's why her job was a stylist.

"Sure" I said. She put on mascara and a cat eye on me. After she put on some foundation and power to cover up my skin and put a nude lip-gloss on me.

"All done." she said. She grinned. I turned around to the mirror and saw how gorgeous I looked.

"Oh my lord!" I grinned.

"Now lets go greet everyone else!" She said squealing. I was excited as well. When we got down stair everyone had arrived. I went to go give Quil and Embry a hug.

"Damn Lena!" They said in unison as I walked over. Jake was behind them and as any big brother would do growled and glared at them. They both laughed.

"Looks like someone is a bit over protective..." Quil said turning to Jake.

"Yea but he's always like that." I said playfully hitting Jakes arm. A second later Izzy walked through the door looking gorgeous as always.

"Lena!" She said running to give me a hug. We all headed to the dinner table after. We ate the most delicious dinner my mother had ever cooked. I ate so much that I'm pretty sure If I ate more I would have to roll around like a ball cause I would be that fat. It was near midnight when my father had called everyone to open presents. We all sat around in my living room excited. I sat beside Quil and Izzy. My dad handed everyone their presents. My first present was from my dad. It was a small black box. I opened it to find a necklace. It was a medal disc and in it was carved a wolf howling with 2 beads on each side hanging on a black rope.

"Thank you I love it!" I said hugging my father. I put on the necklace and I knew I would wear it every day. After everyone settled down after presents my dad turned on the radio. I had walked over to the window and saw that it was snowing really hard. I was holding my necklace as I stood looking out the window in the kitchen the went from the ceiling to the ground. I loved it when it snowed. It always made me happy inside. I watched the snowfall one snow flake at a time each one different. Then I heard news on the radio.  
_  
The snow will be falling for another day. So I suggest you don't leave your home. The snowstorm as caused all the roads to close.  
_  
I turned around and walked to the living room still holding my necklace that hung just on my collar bone and held it in my right hand. The storm was so bad that everyone needs to stay at my house.

"I guys this Christmas will have to be a sleepover." I mom said walking up the stairs.

"Helena would you please help me get more blankets?" She asked half way up the stairs.

"Sure." I walked after my mom. We both went to the storage and grabbed as many blankets and pillows as we could. When we got down stairs we handed everyone pillows and blankets and helped everyone get settled. After about half an hour I went upstairs to take a shower and get ready for bed. I noticed someone was in the shower when I climbed to the top of the stairs so I went to the library instead. I walked into the huge room pilled with books and walked to the piano. My mother taught me how to play when I got here. I practiced a lot and I picked it up rather quickly. I started to play one of my favorite Christmas carols.  
I started to sing.

_O Holy Night! The stars are brightly shining,  
It is the night of our dear Savior's birth.  
Long lay the world in sin and error pining.  
Till He appeared and the Soul felt it's worth.  
A thrill of hope the weary world rejoices,  
For yonder breaks a new and glorious morn.  
Fall on your knees! Oh, hear the angel voices!  
O night divine, O night when Christ was born;  
O night, O Night, O night divine!  
O night, O Night, O night divine!_

O Holy Night! The stars are brightly shining,  
It is the night of our dear Savior's birth.  
Long lay the world in sin and error pining.  
Till He appeared and the Soul felt it's worth.  
A thrill of hope the weary world rejoices,  
For yonder breaks a new and glorious morn.  
Fall on your knees! Oh, hear the angel voices!  
O night divine, O night when Christ was born;  
O night divine!  
O night, O night divine!

When I finished I was stood up to go see if I could use the bathroom but instead I saw my friends standing at the door.

"There wasn't enough room downstairs so your mom said we could sleep in this room." Jake said walking in like it was no big deal. Jake has heard me sing before to him me at the piano and singing was no big deal. I would always sing when I was hanging out with Jake. Whether it was in the garage fixing a car with him or in his car listening to the radio. As for Quil and Embry the stood at the door with there jaw dropped. I laughed.

"What?" Jake said facing me and then turning back to Quil and Embry.

"Oh yea Helena good at singing..." He mentioned to them.

"Yea you said that but I didn't think she was that good!" Embry said walking into the room.

"Thank you." I said "now where's Izzy?" I asked them.

"Your mom said she could sleep in your room." Quil said. I quickly walked past them and walked into my room to see Izzy setting up her sleeping bag and air mattress on the floor.

"Hey I'm going to go take a shower I'll be right back." I said grabbing my pajamas from under my covers and walking to the bathroom. Finally it was empty. I quickly took a shower and went back to my room to see Izzy and her stuff were gone. I went to the library to see if she was there. And of course she was laughing probably at something Quil said. "Hey guys." I said walking over to them.

"Hey come sit with us" Embry said motioning me to them. I walked over and sat beside Izzy. She handed me an extra sleeping bag and a pillow.

"I don't understand how you guys have like 5 sleeping bags even though there's only 3 of you." Quil said.

"Well my dad goes camping a lot and whenever they would come back my dad always forgot where he put them so my mom always had to go out and buy more, but one day my dad found all the sleeping bags and put them in one place." I explained. After a bit of talking we all fell asleep. Before I fell asleep I started to think and this Christmas by far was the best Christmas I ever had.


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

It's been a year since I left Vancouver and came to La Push. I like it here though. I love my friends, and my amazing parents. Of course I still miss Erick and Maggie but it feels better now, like I'm not missing them as much as before. Today my parents are taking me to the beach with Izzy since my father is leaving tomorrow on a business trip and it's the first week of my first summer here.

"Smile." My mother said taking a bunch of pictures. It was my first time swimming again since I left Vancouver and my god it feels good to be in the water.

As for my wolf thing goes my father taught me how to fully control my phase and I finally phased into a wolf and. It. Is. Awesome. I have grey and white fur with parts of my fur black like my ears, tail and paws. As for the vampire thing turns out I have the lamest power of all but for me its super useful. My mother has the power to camouflage into anything. Well mine is to phase to wolf and human fully clothed. Yea I know it sounds lame but to me it's useful cause I can phase whenever I please.

It was 6 o'clock now and we started to head home. We dropped off Izzy home and drove home. I said goodbye to my father before he left into my mother's car to the airport.

"You still wearing your necklace hun?" My father asked while hugging me goodbye.

"Yea I never take it off," I said showing my dad the necklace that was on my neck. I honestly loved my necklace. My father gave it to me for Christmas since then, I never took it off. I went up to my room and read for a while and then went to sleep.

The next morning I woke up to an interesting surprise. It was Joey's and Izzy's face two inches in front on mine.

"Holy shit guys!" I yelled pulling away from their faces.

"I told you it would be funny!" Joey said laughing with Izzy.

Joey was one of the funniest guys I met since I been here. Only problem was he always pulled pranks, usually they were funny unless they were targeted at me, which, seemed to be most of the time. He is really sweet and energetic and he pretty much flirted with anything living or breathing. I met him on the first day of school when Izzy introduced me to him and a couple of her other friends like Caleb and Skye.

"How did you get in my house?" I yelled still catching my breathe from being scared.

"Your mom let us in before she left for work." Joey said spinning on my chair.

"So what do you guys want to do today?" Izzy asked. Hmm what was a good plan for the day? I was stumped usually we all just hung out by the cliffs but we were starting to get bored of that.

"What if we go cliff diving?" I asked them. Right when I said it Joeys face had lite up.

"That's Perfect!" He said trying to get off from spinning in my chair but he was to dizzy. After a minute of trying to walk over to sit on my bed he walked head first into a wall. Izzy and I burst out laughing.

"Ok I'll go get changed" I said getting out of my bed and walking to the bathroom.


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

When I finished changing I quickly ate breakfast and we went out to the cliffs. Since we were all too young to drive we all had the awful task of walking there. After about 30 minutes we finally had arrived. Joey had a brilliant idea and by brilliant I mean stupid. He wanted to jump at the highest point. Where Sam and his pack jumped.

"Come on guys it'll be fun!" Joey called talking off his shirt. Of course he was the first to jump because he was the daredevil in our group of friends along with Caleb.

"Hahaha look at him fall." I turn around to see the last person I wanted to talk to. Sam Uley and his pack. Paul watched Joey and laughed. Sam just stood there staring at me.

"What?" I finally said.

Sam didn't say anything he just kept staring like he was trying to see if I was worthy. I turned around and see Joey had made his way back. "That was fun.." He said as he dragged the n in fun. "Uh, hi Sam?" Joey said almost in a whisper. You could tell he was scared. Sam scared all of us.

Sam simple turned around and walked off without a word. "Lets go." Sam finally said in a deep voice calling his pack to leave. I noticed then that Sam wasn't the only one staring at me... So was Jared.

I had to admit Jared was cute. Very cute. "Uh hi Helena" Jared said as he came closer.

"Hi." I said. I stood up and walked over to him.

"I haven't seen you around lately at school." He said with his hand stretched out. I shook his hand.

"Well I've been busy I guess but it's good to see you." I said with a smile.

"We should hang out some time. Would you like to go..."

Before he could finish we heard Sam yell, "Jared it's time to go."

That night I thought a lot about Jared. Did he like me? No I doubt that. I share a couple classes with him and were friends and all but I mean were just friends. If he did like me well then I would be happy. Cause I have to admit it I kinda like him to.

The next couple day I ran into Jared a lot. At the library, at the store…. Everywhere. It's as if he knew where I would be. I was at the grocery store. Grocery shopping for my mom of course when I saw him again.

"Hey Jared" I said waving to him.

"Oh hey Helena. I was just about to call you." He said smiling.

"Really now? To say what?"

"Well I wanted to ask you out?" He said looking at the ground.

"Helena would you like to go out with me?" I started to blush.

"Yes I would love to." He looked up at me and smiled.

"Great I'll see you Friday then" he kissed my cheek and left. I, Helena Mackenzie. Have a date with Jared.

I got home and saw my mother in the living room like always. It's been 3 weeks since my dad went on his trip and he still hasn't called my mom. Which is really strange and it makes my mom worried and it makes me worried.

"Mom he's fine don't worry. He'll call. He's probably just busy." I try to comfort my mom. She stayed by a phone every minute of every day just in case he called. She was sitting in the living room wrapped in a blanket and wearing my fathers sweater just like she usually did when she missing him.

3 days later the phone finally rang. "Hello?" My mother answered it.

It was about noon and I was making myself lunch in the kitchen.

"What? Oh my god are you sure?" My mother said with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you for calling". My mother hung up and cried.

"Mom? What's wrong?" But the next few words that came out of her mouth were ones that I didn't want to hear. And I will never forget this horrible rainy day. It was June 22nd the day my father died.


	14. Chapter 12

The next couple days were painful. Knowing my father had just past away just made everything depressing. My mother planed the funeral to be tomorrow. I stood couldn't face the fact that he was dead. Even though I only knew him for a year I was really close with him. He taught me everything about wolves and the legends but most of all he was there when I needed him and always made me laugh and smile. I will really miss him.

*The day of the funeral*  
my mother had asked me to sing a song for the funeral. I agreed to. I decided to sing 'You Raise Me Up' by Josh Groban. I remember how my dad loved to hear me sing. He always asked me to sing for him and said I sounded like my mom when I sang. I miss him a lot. I wear his necklace everyday and never take it off like I promised. Everyone came to the funeral. All my friends came, Sam and his pack came, Jacob and his father came, along with Quil, Embry, and Izzy's family. I was happy to have Jake there he never left my side. He was like my big brother like Tommy. Jake kept his arm wrapped around my shoulder through out the whole funeral.

After when I got home and went to my room I cried some more. I went downstairs and saw my mother at the front door with a suite case.

"Mom what's going on?" I asked hoping she would reply. There was a long pause as I saw her sad eyes and the tears rolling down her face.

"I need to be by myself for a while hun." She said. She closed the door and left.

This was the worst day of my life… I lost my father and it felt like I lost my mother. I went upstairs to my parent's room and cried even more. I looked up and saw something strange. All my mothers' clothes were gone. At that point I realized I had lost my mother as well and my mother did need to be alone. But the only problem is she was never coming back…..


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

I started to panic. I have no parents now. No Helena don't think that way. She's coming back she wouldn't leave you like that. So I sat outside with a blanket in the ally beside my house and I waited... And waited... And waited. I waited from days... To weeks which turned into months... After a while I had to start singing on the street for money so I could buy food. I didn't want to tell my friends cause I felt like I would just be a burden. It's been 2 months since my mother left. And I finally faced the fact that she's not coming back. I thought about going back to Vancouver but I knew if I went home my father would never let it go. And I would be stuck there forever. I knew I couldn't step back into my house. It wasn't the same I would just cry and I would never leave because I missed my parents so much.

After a certain point I just became numb with my feelings. I didn't cry or get angry. I felt nothing.

One day someone walked by my house. And knocked on the door. It was Jake. When no one answered the door he called my phone. He heard it ring and went to the ally.

"Lena?" He looked me with wide eyes.

"Yea Jake?" I said simply like nothing was wrong.

"What the hell are you doing out here, are you insane?" He said picking me up and carrying me inside my house.

"Lena, my dad said he got a call saying that someone saw your mom outside of Forks." He said while putting me down on the couch.

"Yea so?" I said not looking at him.

"What do you mean so..? When did she leave?" There was a pause.

"About 2 months ago." I felt angry toward my mom for leaving me again.

"What? You've been living alone for 2 months?" Jake said staring at me.

"Yea." I started to cry now.

"She left Jake, she left again." He hugged me and cradled me.

"It's ok. You're coming to live with me now." We both got up and pack my stuff. We finally arrived at Jakes house when he started explaining to Billy what happened.

"You poor thing you are staying here." He wheeled to first door before Jakes room and I realized I've never been in there. I open the door to find an extra bedroom.

"You can stay here from now on." Jake said while bringing my stuff in.

"Thank you so much. I really can't thank you enough." 


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

It's been 3 weeks now. I've been living at Jakes house and him and Billy are like a family to me now. And today I decided to take a walk through the woods. I ended up at the cliff where my dad would always take me.

"Hey Lena." Jared sat down next to me.

"Long time no see" its true I haven't seen Jared for a while. With everything going on I forgot about our date.

"So looks like we need to reschedule that date.. If you still want to go on a date."

"Yes of course I want to go on a date! When though?" I really did like Jared and I honestly did want to go on a date with him but there is so much going on now that I don't know if it's a good idea.

"I have an idea! Meet back here in 30 minutes and dress warm!" He said, you could tell he was excited because he was practically jumping up and down.

I got up and walked home to go change for my date.  
"Hey, I'm home." I yell inside to see if anyone was home.

"Hey in the kitchen." Called Billy. I walk to the kitchen to see Jake and him eating.

"Hey, how was your walk" Jake asked with a mouth full of food.

"Good I ran into Jared and I'm going on a date with him in half and hour." I told Jake and Billy smiling.

"Wait Jared, as in Jared. From Sam's pack?" Jake looked at me. Now I notice that Jake is the protective type.

"Uh, yea... Why?" I stutter and look at the ground.

"Well I just don't think he's the right guy to date you." He stared at me this time.

"Jake you don't think any guy is 'right for her'." Billy said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

I walked to my room and change into jeans, my ugg boots and my navy winter jacket and put on my white scarf and a matching white hat. I decided to not do my hair let it stay in my loose dark blond waves. I did a little bit of golden and black eye shadow and put on a cat eye with eye liner.

"Bye guys... I won't be late hopefully" I walked to the door. I opened the door right after I heard Jake growl. Rolled my eyes and closed the door.

I walk back to the cliff to meet up with Jared. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach. Jared was already waiting for me sitting on the edge and watching the water.

"Hey, you ready?" I ask as I see him turn his head and smile.

"Yea, lets go" before I could ask where we were going he grabbed my hand and dragged me to the car.

"Jared, slow down... We have all day. Where are we going?" I ask being half dragged to the car.

"It's a surprise! God your slow Lena!" He turns around and puts me over his shoulder and carries me to the car.

"Jared put me down!" I yelled through my laugh.

"Nope your too slow!" I let a giggle escape.

"God your laugh is cute!" He slowly put me down and I lean on the door of his car and my arms wrapped around his neck. He kisses me cheek and opens the door for me.

"My lady," he gestures toward the car with a slight bow.

"Why thank you good sir," I say trying not to laugh. Jared runs around the hood and gets in the car. Jared is the same age as Jake a year older, which makes him, 16 and he can drive.

"Will you please tell me now where were going?" I almost begged this time.

"Nope" he said dramatically popping the p. Jared turns the radio on. And it was one of my favorite songs. I started to sing.

_ And they say,_

_She's in the Class A team _

_Stuck in her daydream _

_Been this way since eighteen _

_But lately her face seems _

_Slowly sinking, wasting _

_Crumbling like pastries _

_And they scream_

_They worst things in life come free to us _

_Cause we're just under the upper hand _

_And go mad for a couple grams_

_And she don't want to go outside tonight_

_And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland _

_Or sells love to another man _

_It's too cold outside _

_For angels to fly_

_Angels to fly._

"Damn you're really good Lena!" I look at him like he was crazy. I forgot that he was even there "Not really, honestly I'm pretty bad."

"Hahahahahaha yea right you're really good trust me." After that we started to get to know each other. I told him how I moved here and my mom leaving and all. He told me how he never knew his dad and his childhood. It was really easy to talk to him, which I liked.


	17. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

We finally arrived at a big ice rink.

"We're going skating?" I was excited I haven't been skating since I was 8. Oh no, I haven't skated since I was 8. I'm going to fall and embarrass myself and Jared's going to laugh at me.

"Um Jared?" I said quietly

"I don't exactly remember how to skate." He looked me with wide eyes and let out a small laugh.

"Then I guess I'll have to teach you."

"But what If I fall?" I say quietly I was scared to fall hard on the ice.

"You won't you'll be holding me hand the whole time so I won't let you fall."

After we got our skates and started to go on the ice. At first I was really bad but later I got the hang of it. At one point I lost my balance and fell pulling Jared down with me. He landed on top of me and started laughing. He helped me up and looked into my eyes. Slowly he leaned forward and kissed me. His lips were soft and smooth and kissing him made me get warm all over my body. He let go first and smiled at me still looking into my eyes. I turned away starting to blush.

"Hey you're cute when you blush." He said in between laughs he put his hand under my chin and lifted my head to look at him

"I'm hungry we should get going." He said and intertwined his fingers in mine and we skated off the ice.

"Your always hunger Jared" I said laughing. He started to laugh with me.

"I guess it's just a wolf thing." He looked at me and smiled.

"Well I'm a wolf and _I_ don't eat like a scavenge like you and Jake. Explain _that_ Jared?" I said teasing him. He laughed harder.

"Well first off you're a girl so _you_ don't eat as much and technically you're not fully wolf. You're also part human and that part human I'm guessing is in your stomach." I laughed.

"mhmm sureee" I said dragging the e.

We get off the ice and got back to the car. We ended up deciding on a small diner that was near by. As we ate Jared couldn't stop making me laugh and like a gentlemen he paid for the food. After eating he drove me back home. He got out of the car and opened my door for me like a gentlemen. He started to hold me hand and looked into my eyes. I couldn't resist his deep chocolate eyes.

"I had a lot of fun today.. Thanks for taking me out Jared."

"I had fun to I just have a question... Where does this leave us? Where do you want us to be Lena?"

I started to think where do I want us to be? I certainly liked Jared there was no doubt in my mind about that.

"Umm... where do you want us to be?" I asked looking back at his beautiful brown eyes.

"Well I like you a lot so I was hoping... Would you be my girlfriend?" I could tell he was nervous.

"Yes I'd love to." My first boyfriend! I was practically jumping for joy that this amazing boy liked me back. He kissed me on the lips one more time before saying goodbye and I could feel the butterflies in my stomach as he kissed me with a deep passion.

"I think I should go inside." I say not wanting the night to end.

"Yea Jakes been spying on us through the window for bout 20 minutes now." He said laughing.

"What?" I turn around and see Jake in the window glaring at me.

"Oh my god well_ this_, is embarrassing! I should go before he goes all werewolf on your ass."

"Hahahaha but I could take Jake in fight don't worry." He said trying not to laugh.

"We'll you might be able to take on Jake but we both know I'd beat both your asses in a fight." I say sarcastically

"HAHAHAHAHA YEA RIGHT MACKENZIE IN YOUR DREAMS!" Now I'm lightly punching his arm. As if I was a boxer punching a punching bag. But right when I go for another punch Jared grabs my fist and spins me around and pulls me into a hug. As I look up I see those chocolate brown eyes that I love so much. And before he could kiss me I turn away.

"I really should go."

"Ok, I'll see you soon." He says kisses my check and watches me walk inside.

"Well hi, Jake" I say seeing Jake on the couch trying to watch TV.

"Uh hi." He simple responds.

"What you watching... Is a documentary on how to spy on someone's date?" I said rolling my eyes at him with an extra amount of sass.

"I don't know what you're talking about its actually about a girl who gets her heart broken because a stupid guy!" He said starting to get angry.

"Jake don't worry Jared won't hurt me, I promise you have nothing to worry about."

"Fine... So I picked a movie." I was taking off my coat when I started to smile at the thought that it was Friday... Which meant movie night. Even though it was always Erick's and mine tradition, I'm happy I started doing it with Jake.

"What movie is it?" I ask flopping down on the coach beside him.

"I thought we could watch Avatar." He said putting the movie in the DVD player.

"Sure why not." I said cuddling up next to him. Since we started movie night Jake and I became really close. We're best friends and I love having him around. Best of all Jake never misses Movie night.

"Oh.. I forgot to tell you. My friend Bella is coming over tomorrow I want you to meet her." He seemed excited.

"Is that the same girl you're in love with?" I ask but I already knew the answer.

"I'm not in love with her." He said trying not to smile.

"You can't fool me Jake I know you too well. You're also a terrible liar." It's true every time Jake lies he will never look you in the eyes, which is a dead, give away.

"So what if I am she has a boyfriend. You is a filthy bloodsucker!" He was angry just thinking about it.

"So what I am too Jake don't forget that. And if she likes him there must be something good about him." He wouldn't look at me.

"I know, I know and I'm sorry I always forget you're part vampire you're just too... Too.."

"What?" I said I was curious what was at the end of that sentence.

"You're too much like a wolf." I didn't fully understand what he meant. But in a way I knew what he meant and it made sense I acted more like a wolf then a vampire. I don't hunt, or have red eyes, but unlike Jake I had already phased it took me over a week to phase back but my dad said it was normal.

"Jake... You know you don't need her.. One day your going to imprint on a gorgeous girl who will love you more then Bella ever did."

"Yea hopefully I do.." Our conversation ended after that I fell asleep half way through the movie and I'm guessing Jake did too, since the next morning I woke up on the couch with him snoring in my ear. It was quiet. I looked at the clock and realized it was 10am. And I decided to get up.


	18. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

I got up and went to my bedroom and changed into a jeans a white short sleeve v-neck and wore my black beanie that said classy on it and matched it with my black converse. I left my hair just the way it was for once and kept it straight. I decided to make breakfast when. I saw Jake had woken up.

"Morning." I said with a yawn. Jacob just responded with a grunt. Morning was never his time of day.

"So what time is Bella..." Before I could finish there was a knock on the door and I could see a beautiful girl with brown hair and pale skin. I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that's Bella. Before I could open the door Jake tackled me to the ground.

"No I'll get it!" He said getting off my crushed body.

"Ow" was all I could say. I got up and see Jake picking Bella off the floor and squeezing her in a hug.

"Hey" she said simple.

"Hey there is someone I want you to meet." He said with a smile. God he really did love this girl. Jake gestured me to come over and say hi.

"Bella this is my sister... Well technically family friend who lives with me, but I just call her my sister. Helena."

"Hi it's nice to meet you.. Jake never shuts up about you. He just goes on and on and on.." Right then Jake put his hand over my mouth to shut me up.

"Ok I think that's enough Helena!" He said glaring at me. Bella just stood there laughing.

"Well its nice to meet you too. Jake mentions you all the time too."

"Aww Jake you know you should stop bragging to people about how good looking you sister is... We talked about this. I guess you just wish you had my looks." I said in my sarcastic tone.

"Yea, yea, yea you can go now Bella and I have bikes to fix." He said while leading Bella to the garage.

Bella seems nice... I'm just hoping she won't hurt Jake. After about an hour I swear I could hear Embrys laugh coming from the garage. Nah, I'm probably just imagining things. After I could hear Quil talking and I know I could this time because you can hear Quil talk from a mile away. I quickly run to the garage.

"QUIL! EMBRY!" I run and give them both a hug. "I missed you guys!"

"Hahahah hey Lena haven't seen you in a while... Maybe that's because Jared's keeping you all to himself." Quil said which made Embry laugh.

"Wait what!?" Jake said glaring at Quil.

"Oh, so you didn't tell Jake, I see! What Lena scared he'll hurt Jared!" This time it was Embry making a comment.

"Really guys how did you find out!?" I yelled at both of them.

"A little birdy told me." Quil was smiling like an idiot, which made the situation even worse.

"What are you talking about! What did Jared do?!" Jake was angry now.

"Well our little sister here my dearest Jacob has a agreed to be Mr. Cameron's new girlfriend." Embry and Quil said laughing while doing the waltz around the room. This time you could hear Bella laugh at there pure stupidity.

"You what?" Jake turned toward me now.

"Jared asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes ok?" I didn't think it was that big a deal or that Jake would get this mad.

"Why didn't you tell me yesterday?" He said turning red now.

"Because I knew you would freak out Jake just like now! You need to stop being so over protective Jake!" I said trying to calm him down.

"She's right Jake. Jared's harmless you know that and he really likes her he's not going to hurt her down worry..." Quil said trying to calm Jacob down as well.

"And if he does were all going to beat his ass" Embry just had to say. To my surprise Jacob didn't say another word he just went back to working on the bike as I made small talk with Bella and Quil and Embry tried to make more jokes.

Hours past and I realized I promised that I would hang out with Izzy and my friends. We all ended up on the cliff just sitting around and talking.

"So you and Jared...?!" Izzy and Skye practically squealed in excitement.

"Yes Jared is my boyfriend" I confirmed and Skye and Izzy jumped happily.

"Oohhh Lenas got a boyfriend." Joey said nudging Caleb. While Caleb just glared at Joey for him nudging him. Caleb is one of the most attractive people I have encountered in my life but I only thought of him as a brother really. Caleb always seems to be acting like the tough guy type. Always seems to not care and always getting into fights. Ever since Caleb lost his parents he's been living at his cousins house, which happens to be Joey. All my friends happen to be half native and also werewolves so it's good that I don't have to keep secrets from them.

"God you guys give her some space its not that big a deal." Caleb finally came to save the day.

"Thank you and I'm not telling you guys anything!" I said stubbornly. Joey, Izzy and Skye started booing me. I laughed at how childish my friends were being.

"Well I talked to him!" Said Skye with a big grin going ear to ear. As for Skye her full name is actually Skylar and she is absolutely gorgeous. She is the sweetest girl on the planet and wouldn't hurt a fly.

"And he really likes you! He would stop talking on how pretty you are." Skype said chirping with happiness. Me, pretty, please. I admit I wasn't too bad but I was no Skye. With her gorgeous blue eyes. The reason for her name of course. And her perfect curly brown hair. I realized what did Jared really see in me.

After the day passed I went home and went straight to bed because I was so tired.

The next couple days went normally until the unexpected happened.


	19. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

It was just like any other day. Waking up going to school seeing Jared and my friends. Until I realized Jake wasn't at school, which was strange. After I got home he wasn't there either.

"Billy where's Jake?" I thought Billy would know where his only son was.

" Uh... He's out?" He was lying. Why was he lying to me? He has the same tell as Jake does.

"Billy where's Jake no lying." I demanded an answer.

"Jake phased this morning..." Billy said looking me straight in the eye this time.

"What?" I knew it would happen soon but I didn't think it would be so out of the blue.

The next 3 days I didn't see Jake at all. Which sucked cause I never went a day without talking to Jake. Every day going home after school we talked and when we got home and he would always hug me before I went to bed. I felt lost without him.. He was my best friend.

"Jake...?" I see him walk through the door with his hair cut and a tattoo on his arm.

"What the hell happened to you!?" I asked but got no answer.

"You joined Sam's pack? Why?" There was a silent pause. He tried walking away until I grabbed his arm and turned him around right before he pushed me to the ground.

"None of your god damn business Helena." He stared at me coldly. Jake never pushed me before he never even been mean to me before and it hurt.

"JACOB BLACK WHAT IS GOING ON!" I started to yell now. He turned around and I could see the hurt in his eyes. I never called him by his full name. Not even when I was angry with him. But I still didn't get an answer he just turned around and walked to his room. I sat on the floor for a while. After I got up and walked to my room and started crying because I lost the one person I could count on again.

Then I got up and did the unthinkable. I ran out the door to Sam Uley's house and decided I would join the pack.

**Sorry this chapters kinda short!**


	20. Chapter 18

Chapter 14:

"Sam!" I yelled out! I was ready to join the pack.

My father was part of it, my boyfriend is apart of it . My best friend Izzy is part of it as well because her uncle thought it would be best to since she phased as well. And now my brother Jake is apart of it too. So why can't I be apart of it. Sam walked out with Paul, Jared and Embry behind him.

"Yes?" He asked surprised to see me.

"I...I want to join the pack." I yelled Paul let out a laugh.

"Something funny Paul?" I said glaring at him and at that moment he stopped laughing and started glaring back.

"Look we both know since I'm part vampire that makes me stronger and faster then most of you... You could really use me.. And my father was Alpha so why can't I join." I stared at Sam for a while until I noticed Jared in the background shaking his head at me. Was my boyfriend not pleased with me joining the pack?

"Ok.. You're in.." Sam said bringing me back to attention.

"What.. Sam come on.." This time it wasn't Paul making a dumb comment it was Jared.

"What? She's right... I talked to her father about this before... He wanted her to join once she phased... Her vampire powers make her stronger and faster then any of us. We could really use her." Sam finished just in time to hear the other boys whine.

"These are my orders she is part of the pack and that's final." Sam said in his Alpha voice. I looked at Embry and Quil who were the only ones smiling.

"Aww baby Lena is part of the pack now! You are finally our pack sister!" Quil said with excitement.

"Come on let me introduce you to the others!" Embry said dragging me inside.

When I walk in I see a fairly short native woman who has a long scar on her face. That must be Emily. Jake told me the story of how Sam and Leah used to date and he dumped her for Emily his imprint and he got angry with her and turned in front of Emily and scratched her face.

"You must be Helena!" Emily said embracing me in a warm hug.

"And you must be Emily" she started to smile and then she turned to Sam and gave him a hug.

"Welcome to the family." Sam said.

"Lena can I talk to you?" I hear Jared's voice motioning me to the door.

Once I walked outside Jared spun me in the air while he was hugging me.

"You actually joined the pack! This is great now we can spend more time together! I thought it was a bad idea at first because I don't want you to get hurt but now I think you'll be fine. Plus you'll have me to protect you!" I didn't expect that at all.

"So your not mad?" I asked.

"Why would I be mad?" I couldn't think of an answer.

I said goodbye to Emily and my new brothers and went home. Now how am I supposed to tell Jake? Or does he already know? Will he be mad? A million thoughts went through my head as I walked home.

I walked in the front door and saw Billy.

"Hey Billy..."

"Hi... Is there something you want to tell me...? Here's a hint it has to do with werewolves.." How did he already know?

"How did you find out?" I asked.

"Sam just called to tell me"

"Are you mad?" I asked hoping he wasn't

"Of course not I just want you to be careful ok?"

"Yea of course." That was a big relief. "Billy did you tell Jake?"

"Nope I thought you would want to." I had a feeling Billy knew about our fight earlier and this was his way of trying to get us to make up. The only problem was I was still angry with Jake.

"I'll tell him later..." I was scared to talk to Jake I hated fighting with him and I didn't want him to be mad at me.

"Ok, but you can't stay mad forever." Billy was right. I couldn't but for the time being I could I wasn't ready to forgive Jake yet.

I spend the rest of the day in my bedroom. Crying... And thinking about Vancouver. How I missed Erick and Maggie and Tommy. Sure I had plenty of friends here just none like them. Maybe things will be different because I have 6 brothers now and I didn't know what to do with Jake.

I spent around 5 hours in my room. After I could hear Billy's muffled conversation with Jake.

"She's upset Jake..." Billy said.

"So what does that have to do with me!" A younger voice yelled I could tell it was Jake. I knew his voice anywhere it. Was he still angry with me?

"She's your sister Jake! You should care about her I know you care about her! What has gotten into you lately." Billy was angry now.

"It's not like were blood related... Or as if she's part of the pack... She's not my sister!"

"We'll the blood part is right... The pack part I think you should talk to her about." Billy said calmly.

"What do you mean? Whatever I don't have time for this I have training we'll deal with this later." And with that Jake ran out the house. I continued to stay in my room until Billy knocked on the door.

"Come in..." I said with a stutter.

"Hey kid... How you feeling?" Well that was a stupid question I felt broken betrayed by my brother and abandoned.

"Oh Just fine..." I said sarcastically.

"Jake will come around don't worry he's just taking his anger out at you." Billy said trying to make me feel better. It didn't really work but it was worth a try.

"What anger?"

"Well since Jake phased he can't be friends with Bella." Billy said with a sad look in his eyes. That explains so much... Why didn't I think of that before... Of course Jakes upset he can't be with Bella.

"Dinners ready you want to eat?" Billy said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Sure..." I said with a sad smile and walked to the dinner table. Dinner went in silence. Which almost never happens but I think Billy could tell how upset I was. Around 11 o'clock at night Jake came storming back inside the house.

"HELENA!... WHERE ARE YOU!" Is all I heard Jake yell and a couple of swear words in between that. His voice was sad not angry as I thought it would be.

"In my room..." I called out in barely a whisper. I knew he could hear me though. He could hear my panicked heart beat when he entered the house just as I could hear his. He barged in my bedroom to find me sitting on the floor.

"You know there's such thing as knocking..." I said coldly

"Sorry... I just wanted to say sorry for earlier."

"Yea I'm sorry too... I hate fighting with you especially when you're having problems with Bella." Just as I said her name his face showed more pain then before. Which made me feel more pain.

"Sam told me you joined the pack..." He said in a whisper trying to change the topic from Bella.

"Yea I thought it would be good for me. Especially cause I knew my dad wanted me to join." Now I felt pain talking about my dad. Every time I would mention my father it still bought me pain.

"Well its good you did... We need another girl Izzy was getting lonely and now I can keep a eye on you." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Hahahaha very funny I can take care of myself Jake..." I said rolling my eyes. Now Jake came closer and wrapped me in his big arms and hugged me tightly.

"I really am sorry about before I didn't mean what I said." He apologized in my ear.

"It's ok I didn't mean what I said either." I apologized as well. I really did mean it I hate fighting with Jake. It caused me just as much pain as it did to him.

"I'm going to bed I'm tired." I said. He kissed my forehead while still hugging me. "Ok goodnight... I'll see you tomorrow morning Sam said he wants you up bright and early for training."

"Ok..." I let go of Jake and he walked to his room. I got ready for bed and flopped on my bed and fell asleep. I had a nightmare that night. It was a good dream at first of my mom Dory and my Dad and Erick and Maggie coming to visit. It was perfect Jake and Jared were also there we were all on the beach. I was watching the waves when a red headed lady came faster then I've ever seen anyone more and she bit my fathers neck and drained his blood and snapped his head straight off his body. I screamed but I don't know if it was in my dream or in real life. I woke up with a jolt I was covered head to toe in sweat. My heart was pacing as I tried to catch my breath and I started to cry the dream felt so real.

"What happened?" Jake ran in yelling with Billy right behind him.

"No... No" I stammered starting to shake now.

"Shhh its ok it was just a dream..." Jake said pulling me into his strong arms. I always felt safe when Jake hugged me like nothing or no one could touch me.

"Its ok... Its ok.." He continued trying to sooth me.

"Try to go back to sleep again." He finally got me to calm down. I realized Billy had already left... Probably going back to sleep.

"You ok now?" I calmed down and started to breath normally again.

"Yea..." I said barely.

"Can I go back to sleep now.." He asked.

"Yea..." He got up to go to his room when I grabbed his hand.

"No please stay with me..." He exhaled looking at me trying to keep his eyes open.

"Ok... Ok fine.." He made his way under the covers and I fell asleep in my big brothers arms.

The next morning I got up early getting dressed for training. I decided on wearing my grey sweats and a plain blue tank top and a black, grey and white cardigan on top. With my uggs and my hair in a messy bun and my glasses. Although I phased my eyesight is amazing as a wolf but back in human form is still just as shitty as before. I walk out the room and realized Jake had went back to sleep in his room. He probably went back during the night. I walk to the kitchen and start to eat when I hear Billy answer the door and see Bella.

"I need to see him..." Oh god no Bella was looking for Jake and right out the window I see my brothers Jared, Paul, Sam and Quil coming to get me and Jake for training. Next thing I know Bella is walking up and yelling at Sam.

"Bella No!" I yelled running after her. Then she made the worst mistake possible she slapped Paul the one with the worst temper across the face. I get there just in time before Paul phases and I pushed Bella out of the way and hear Jake yelling behind me but I couldn't quiet hear because all I could concentrate on was Paul's wolf claw running down my face.


	21. Chapter 19

Chapter 15:

I fell to the ground trying not to concentrate the blood pouring out the side of my face. Luckily it missed my ear but I could feel the scratch that lies right before my ear burning.

"Get them both out of here! Jared, Quil get Bella and Helena to Emily!" Sam yells. Then next thing I fell is being lifted off the ground into someone's arms. I look up and see my amazing boyfriend.

"Are you ok?" He asked I could see how concern he was.

"Well you know just have blood dripping from the side of my face and a use scratch that'll never heal but I've had worse days." Before I knew it we were all at Emily's.

"Emily!" Jared yells.

"We need help!" Jared carries me to Emily and put me down on the couch and Emily used it as an operating table. Emily examines my cut.

"It's not to bad, its definitely permanent but she doesn't need stitches."

The thought of stitches just made me scared. I had a big fear of needles.

"No stitches please." I begged.

"Its ok you don't need stitches we just need you to stop bleeding but you heal quickly so you'll stop quickly. Emily gives me an old rag to hold to the side of my face to wash off the dried blood and by the time she was finished I had stopped bleeding. I could see the scar clearly. It ran from the top of the side of my face to where my chin is about an inch in the middle of my cheek on my right side.  
I go sit down and saw that the boys went to get Bella. As the walk in Quil sits down beside me and Jared puts his arms on my shoulders and kisses the top of my head and my check.

"Hey ladies first and save some for your brothers." Emily nags.

"So your the vampire girl" Emily starts.

"So your the wolf girl." Bella counters. "

"What does that make me?" I ask with a laugh.

"I don't know" Emily said. Everyone laughed. Then Quil said something stupid as always and the conversation ended with

"These are trade secrets god damn it, this chick runs with vampires" We all laughed and before we knew it the rest of the guys arrived. Now Sam walks in kissing Emily all over her face.

"Ugh get a room." Jared said. Sam lightly pushed Jared. Then Paul walking in with Jake.

"How's her cut?" Jake asked. I show him the side of my face.

"Not bad you can barely see it," I said trying not to make Paul feel guilty. Paul came and hugged me and Paul is not one to hug.

"I'm so sorry... It was an accident." I looked up at Paul.

"It's alright." I said looking up at him into his chocolate eyes. After Jake walked out with Bella and I stayed with my brothers. We goofed around for a couple hours and then I went home. Later that day I got a text from Izzy.

Izzy:  
Hey girl hey!

Lena:  
Hey whatsup?

Izzy:  
Getting ready to hang out with the usuals.

Lena:  
Why wasn't I invited!

Izzy:  
We thought you were with the pack you wanna come?

Lena:  
Yessss

Izzy:  
Kay I'll see you in half and hour on the cliff

I got ready to go hang out with my friends.

"Billy I'm going out with my friends!" I yelled hoping he would hear.

"Ok! Don't stay out too late!" I went to the cliff and saw all my friends.

I got a bunch of different greetings when I showed up from

"Lena!" To "heeeey you!" To Joey yelling, "Hey baby cakes come give me some sugar!" At that point everyone just stared oddly at Joey.

"What?" He stared back. We all laughed I missed hanging out with them. I told them everything about this morning and joining the pack and the scar on my face. We all sat around catching up till about 8 o'clock when we decided to go home.

I was about to walk home when I heard a howl in the distance Sam's howl. I quickly phased and ran into the woods.


	22. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

******_Guys what's going on?_** I quickly sent a message to the pack. I loved the fact that we could just read each other's minds.

**_Sam said the red head was spotted again!_** I think Quil or Embry said I still wasn't used to their voices in my head.

**_What red head? _** I asked.

**_The red head vampire!? That we've been chasing!_** This time I knew it was Paul.

**_Helena I want you on patrol by the river tonight with Paul and Quil._** Sam's booming Alpha voice said in my head.

**_Got it!_** All three of us took off to the river. Nothing came near us that night. Sam said they lost the red head somewhere by the border and said we could go home. Who was this red head? Was it the same woman from my nightmare? No it couldn't be!

Before I phased back I heard Jared's voice in my head. **_Lena meet me by the edge of the forest after you phase back._**

**_Ok_** I wonder what Jared wanted. I phase back and walked to the edge of the forest. I see Jared still changing. He turned around quickly covering himself up.

"What are you doing?" He said laughing quickly putting his shirt on.

"Admiring the view." I said with a laugh. He comes and embraces me in a hug.

"Hey my lovely," he said with a big grin.

"Hey my amazing boyfriend." He just giggled.

"Why did you want to see me." I asked in the politest way possible.

"Can't I see my beautiful girlfriend when I please!"

"Of course! But you know its 12 am and we have school tomorrow."

"Hahaha oh yea I just wanted to see if you were ok. I also wanted to walk you home." He

is so sweet seeing if I was ok and walk me home aww.

"Sure lets walk to my house." We walked back to my house and just talked about our days. We arrived to my house and realized I didn't want him to leave.

"I don't want you to go." I said looking at his eyes that I couldn't get enough of.

"You think I want you to leave." He said with a laugh.

"I have an idea wait right here" I ran inside the house and opened the window in my bedroom.

"Jared" I whispered. He turned around and climbed through my window.

"See there are times like these were _I would_ try to make a move on you but this time, I'm super tired." He said almost flopping on my bed.

"Me too lets go to sleep" Jared and I both got under the covers and fell asleep in each other's arms.


	23. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

The next morning Jared had to leave early through my window so Billy wouldn't suspect anything. Jared pecked my lips goodbye.

"see you at school babe." He said quickly before taking off. I went to my closet and changed for school and went to the kitchen.

"Good morning Billy" I said cheerfully. "Is Jake coming to school today?" I asked hoping he wouldn't mention Jared in any way.

"I think he is he should be getting up any minute. He would be up earlier but I don't think he got as good a sleep as you did. He also has nothing to hide." Billy said looking slightly over the newspaper. Damn it! He noticed.

"Sorry Billy we didn't do anything I promise," I told him embarrassed.

"Oh I know you guys were probably to tired after patrol. But remember I know everything that goes on in this house." I turned away skipping to Jakes room to wake him up.\

I quietly open the door. Skip to his bed. Lightly slap him in the face and yell "WAKE UP JAKEY" at the top of my lungs causing him to fall out of bed startled.

"What was that for!" He yelled back.

"No reason! Just thought you'd be late for school so I woke you up your welcome!" I said with sarcasm.

"How was your sleep Lena?" I froze in my place. I turned around to see Jake with a big smirk on his face. That's when I knew that he found out about Jared also.

"HOW DOES EVERYONE IN THIS HOUSE KNOW GOD DAMN IT!" I yell.

"Is it that obvious!?" I could hear Jake and Billy both laugh this time. I grabbed my bag and walked out to the garage to wait for Jake. The garage was fairly small but it was better then nothing. Jake had enough room to work on bikes and cars, which made it good enough.

"Are we taking the bike today?" I asked as Jake walked in.

"Do you want to take the bike?" He asked with a smirk on his race. He knew I liked anything fast.

"Jacob Black wipe that smirk off your face, and yes I would like to take the bike." I told him the sassiest voice that was humanly possible. Jacob started the bike an I got on the back putting my helmet on. Safety first! It didn't take long to get to school.

When I got to my locker all my friends were already they're talking.

"Hey Lenaaa" I hear them all call.

"Hey guys" I respond to them giving each one a hug. I realized Izzy wasn't there.

"Guys where's Izzy?" I asked hoping someone would reply. They all just looked at me quietly.

"Uhh her aunt wanted her to stay home because Harry was going hunting." Caleb said.

"By the way, Jared's is looking for you!" Said Skye in a singsong voice.

I went to go look for Jared which didn't take long. All you had to do was look for the group of Native boys that look like they're on steroids.

"Jared!" I called. As soon as he heard my voice he turned around with a smile. Only problem was so did the rest of my brothers.

"Lena!" They all yelled tackling me in a group hug.

"Guys... Can't... Breath... Need... Air" I tried to let out.

"Oh sorry, we always forget how small you are." Quil said.

It's true I was puny compared to them. I was barely 5 foot 3 and all of them were above 5 foot 7.

"Hahaha give her a break guys!" Jared said "I need to talk to my girlfriend."

All of them slowly backed away to give us some privacy.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to do something tonight" he said holding both my hands. It caused electricity to run through my body. When I looked back up at Jared I realized he wasn't paying attention to me anymore. He was hopelessly staring at something else or someone else. I turn around and had to face the worst possible thing.

Oh My God I just watched my boyfriend imprint on another girl.


	24. Chapter 22

Chapter 16:

No this can't be happening. At this moment all my brothers turn around and notice as well. I wanted to stay strong but I couldn't no matter how much I wanted to I couldn't help the tears. Jared snapped back to attention and looked at me.

"Is it true!" I yelled in pain. A pain I never felt before. I could feel my heart break into a million pieces. I hadn't felt this much pain since my father died. He simply just nodded.

"I'm so sorry..." He barely whispered. He tried to come closer to me and hold my hand.

"Don't! Don't you dare come near me!" I was causing a scene but I didn't care. My brothers came closer now. I started to get angry now. I knew I was going to phase so I ran out the door, straight for the woods.

Jared's Pov:

I really wanted to spend time today with my beautiful girlfriend. God Helena is all I could ask for. She's smart, sweet, funny, she's just... Just.. Just perfect. I could feel someone's eyes on me. I thought it was one of the guys making fun of Helena and I like they always do. This time it wasn't it was a gorgeous girl and all I could see was her. How perfect she was. At this point it felt like nothing was keeping me on this earth but her and she was all that mattered to me. Suddenly something broke inside of me. It was my feelings for Helena. I snapped back to attention and I could see her crying. No, no, no, no I can't hurt her like this. What have I done!

"I'm so sorry.." It was all I could say but I knew that wasn't good enough. I just watched her run. Then the next thing I know is Jacob Black smashing me into the lockers.

"How could you!" He yells grabbing my shirt and was near chocking me. Now Paul and Quil were trying to separate us.

"Touch her, or even go near her one more time and I swear I'll have your head"! He yelled. Now Jacob ran off after Helena and so did Embry. I was left looking at Quil and Paul.

"What did I fucking do?"

Helenas Pov:

I just kept running I didn't care were I was going. I let out a sad howl... This can't be happening. Now I finally know what Leah felt like. I could see why she was angry all the time. It hurts a lot. Wondering why you weren't good enough and wondering how is she any better. I let out a whimper. I turned my head up to see a light brown wolf emerge from the trees... Jake. The person I needed most.

**_Jake... what do I do? I'm freaking out! I'm so angry but I'm so upset and I don't know how to fix it!_** I sent a message to his head.

**_Lena... Just calm down we can figure this out together ok. Jared's an ass but he can't help who imprints on and you know that. _**Jake was right Jared didn't have a choice in this. I just have to get over it and accept it. I phased back and Jake went to go change. I sat down in the middle of the meadow and started to cry. Jake came beside me pulling me into his lap and hugged me tightly.

"Jake how am I supposed to get over this! This is so painful!" I said in between sobs.

"I don't know you kinda just have to deal with it Lena and with time you'll accept it. And if you really did like Jared you would want him to be happy, even if it's with another girl." Jake was right again but this time it gave me something to think about.

"You know the thing I liked about Jared the most is that after my father died he made that pain go away. He made me feel whole." I poured out my feelings to Jake. It will be painful at first but I'll get used to it with time. Suddenly I smelt something truly awful. Jake smelt it too because he put his hand on his mouth and scrunched his nose.

"What is that god awful smell?" I asked.

"Vampire.." Jake said. Maybe it was the red headed one everyone was after. Out of nowhere a woman and quicker then the human eye ran past and stopped at the edge of the trees and looked back at us. She knew we were werewolves by the way she looked at us. But I've seen her before I don't know where but I have.

"Go home Lena I'll meet you there soon GO NOW!" Jake said quickly. Jake phased and ran after her.

Before I left to go home it hit me like a tone of bricks. I know where I've seen her. She was the same woman from my nightmares.


	25. Chapter 23

Chapter 17:

The red headed woman was the woman haunting my dreams. Her name was Victoria. I knew because the pack had updated me why she was here. She was after Bella.

When I finally arrived home I received even more dreadful news. Harry Clearwater my best friend Izzy's uncle had past away.  
After I heard the news I ran straight out the door for Izzy's house.

There ones one problem. Izzy's house was far from mine. I phased instead and I ran. It was a lot quicker that way. I got there in about 5 minutes instead of 30 minutes by car. I quickly phased back, changed and ran for the door. I started to bang on the door. Sue had opened the door in tears. Charlie was also there. I gave Sue a hug and she held me tightly.

"I'm so sorry!" I tried to comfort her.

"Izzy is up in her room. If you like to see her." Sue told me finally letting go of my embrace. I walked up and walked into Izzy's room to find her sitting in a corner crying. I knew how difficult this was for her. Izzy's parents had both died when she was 2 from a car accident. A drunk driver went head on to them. Izzy never really had known her mother or father. She lived with the Clearwater's for her whole life so they were basically like her parents. Izzy was going through the same pain I went through a couple months ago. I sat on the floor beside her and hugged her tightly. I cried with her for a bit thinking of my father and Harry. They were really good friends and I already miss them both.

"It's going to be ok Izzy I promise and I'll be here for you every step of the way". I really meant it. Out of all my friends I was closest with Izzy. She was the first friend I met a year ago when I moved here. She was like my sister.

"Can I please be alone right now?"

"Sure "I got up. I walked over to the bed and grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around Izzy. I walked downstairs and saw that Billy had arrived as well.

"Billy I'm going to head home." He just looked at me as I wiped my tears.

"Ok. But can you please go find Jacob first. I want to make sure he is ok." Billy said as he rolled over to the kitchen to comfort Sue some more.

"Ok." I'll go find him. It was getting dark and I knew exactly where Jake would be. At Bella's house. I phased and ran to Bella's. I changed back and smelt the worst thing. Vampires. Why would vampires be here? I thought the Cullen's left. I went and knocked on the door. Alice had opened the door. I knew it was Alice because she was the only one of the Cullen's I actually liked. The Cullen's only actually liked me because I was part Vampire and I tolerated them unlike my brothers.

"Helena?" Alice looked at me snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Oh hey. What are you doing here? I thought you left with your family."

"Yea I did but I came back to see Bella" she explained but I could tell there was something else going on.

"Is Jake in there?"

"Yes the mutt is in there." I didn't like when they referred to my brothers like that. It bugged me because I was part mutt to as they call it. I gave Alice a look and walked into the house. Then Alice ran into the kitchen. She was saying something to Bella that I couldn't hear. All I could see was Jake was getting upset.

"Jake?" Bella was yelling at him and he was moments from phasing.

"Jake calm down." I stepped in both of them surprised to see me. My brothers said I had a gift. I was the only person in the world who could make Jacob Black calm down. Bella went back to yelling at him about Edward. Then she walked out the house with Alice and Jake running after her. I stood at the porch watching them. Jake begging Bella to stay and her refusing him. The took off in the car. No matter what I tried this time Jake was still mad. I took off after him. He ran to the forest and I was close on his tail. He phased back and changed, as did I. He simple walked over to the cliff and sat at the edge. I sat beside him. He started to cry but this time I didn't know how to comfort him.

Weeks past and word was around that Bella had returned with Edward. We were all out on patrol when Jake caught a sent.

**_ Bella!_** Everyone heard is thoughts. He turned back and ran to the street.

**_I'll go get him!_** I shouted to my brothers. I thought it was pointless to phase back it would take to long to catch up to them. I ran to the forest and stood at the edge as Jake and Edward argued. Edward had pushed Jake back and he had phased. That's when I stepped in. No one pushes my brother around. I jumped and bared my teeth and Edward.

"Everyone stop!" Bella yelled. "Please!" I stepped down and walked behind Jake. Bella kept going on and on how she can't choose between both of them. It pissed me off that she strings Jake around even though she'll never love him. Jake ran off. I stayed a second and watched them. And I let Edward read my thoughts.

"You are so fucking lucky I'm not putting my teeth into you or you stupid mate." I knew he heard me by the look he gave me. I loved Bella, she was nice and funny and sweet but sometimes she really made me angry just like today. I ran after Jake as Sam was scolding him for running off during patrol. We all phased back and the boys were goofing off as usual. We all had a new addition to the pack Leah. She had phased shortly after her fathers death. Leah was tough to handle. She had a very big temper issue. She had hated what Sam had done to her. I understood I went through that too but I had let go of it and moved on as for her, she never did. She took her anger out on everybody and made the pack suffer. The boys were talking about how Quil had imprinted on Claire. I thought it was cute how he will always be there for her. Quil with make a good imprint.

"I have to go pick Seth from the airport." Leah said walking off. I remember Izzy mentioning her cousin coming home from boarding school and that he was staying here for good now, but I guess he came early because of his father's death.

"Yea I'm going home too" Jake said. Everyone knew he was in pain. So no one argued.

"I'll come with you." I said linking arms with him as we walked from Sam's house. He looked down on me and gave me a sad smile. As we walked it was silent we were both lost in our own thoughts. I thought of how I love it here now. I love having my brothers around and having Jake around more often it was fun. Even though I went through hard unforgiving things. I moved on and I'm actually happy here. Right when we arrived at the house, I noticed a car there one I've never seen before.

"Jake who's car is that?" I stopped and looked at him.

"Huh?" He snapped out of his thoughts.

"The car. Who's is it? What is it doing here?" He turned around and looked.

"I have no idea." We walked to the door and I heard one voice that I thought I never would.

"Helena?" I turn around slowly. I knew that voice. It was unmistakable. I grew up with that voice nagging and yelling and arguing with me.

"Tommy?"

**End of story 1**


	26. Authors Note SEQUEL!

Hey guys I'm writing a sequel currently and I can't figure out a good title. So I was hoping that someone who is reading this could help me come up with some good ideas for a title. Hope you guys liked my story and if you didn't catch on it takes place during new moon and I was planning on making my sequel during eclipse. Anyways Hope you guys liked it please comment favourite and review it would help a lot. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
